


Entre lluvia y balas

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permanecen en silencio durante un rato, fumando y contemplando la tumba de una actriz de hace tres siglos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre lluvia y balas

St Mary-on-Paddington Green no es precisamente la iglesia más grande de Londres. Está cerca de Westminster College, de una comisaría, de una estación de bomberos y de la A40. Los Jardines de St Mary no son nada especiales, sobre todo comparados con la vecina Little Venice, y su cementerio es más conmemorativo que otra cosa.

No es que a Eames le importe; él de creyente no tiene un pelo.

Lo que pasa es que St Mary es un lugar poco transitado y bastante invisible, donde una persona puede pasar de lo más desapercibida. Sobre todo una persona como Eames. Es por pura comodidad, en realidad.

Está cerca de su casa.

Bueno. Está a media hora andando desde su casa. Eames ha sabido siempre que si eres un criminal no tienes que ir llamando la atención. De ahí que viva en un barrio de clase trabajadora y que tenga que movilizarse kilómetros para llegar a los grandes focos londinenses.

Tampoco es que pase mucho tiempo en Londres. Si puede estar escondido en algún tugurio de mala muerte en África central, mejor que mejor. Pero a veces las cosas no van como se planean y el lugar deja de ser familiar para convertirse en personal.

A Eames no le gusta lo personal.

—Puedo hacer una lista de sitios mejores para encontrarnos —dice una voz a sus espaldas—, y ninguno está a más de cinco minutos a pie de éste.

Eames no aparta la mirada de la tumba de Sarah Siddons. De pequeño creía que había sido la verdadera Lady Macbeth, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era sólo una actriz y que aquel personaje no le pertenecía. Es curioso que se sintiera decepcionado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora es un falsificador. Para él, una persona no se pertenece a sí misma.

—Pedirme un favor equivale a seguir mis normas, Arthur.

La figura que se detiene a su lado va vestida con ropa a medida, tanto de su físico como de su intelecto. Eames siempre ha creído que el buen gusto de Arthur para llevar traje se debe a una preocupante falta de creatividad. ¿Para qué experimentar cuando tienes las líneas y las formas y los colores elegidos para ti? Pero, ¿él que sabe de moda? Él es británico.

(Eames también cree que Arthur es muy eficiente. No sólo con los trajes y con esa mirada que puede conseguirlo todo, sino con sus movimientos, con sus comentarios, con su Glock).

—Ridículo —murmura Arthur, ligeramente impresionado por la tumba que tiene delante. Se ha cortado el cabello—. Ni siquiera te estoy ofreciendo trabajo.

Eames se da la vuelta y palmea la cajetilla de tabaco que guarda en el bolsillo para ocasiones especiales. No es que fume a menudo, ni cuando está feliz, ni cuando está triste. Fuma siempre que la situación exige que fume, es decir, cuando no sabe qué hacer con las manos y pierde ese autocontrol que ha tardado décadas en construir. Eso es algo que no pasa todos los días. Eames le daría crédito a Arthur por conseguir hacerle fumar a veces, pero cree que eso le hincharía el ego y Eames no se ve capaz de soportar a un Arthur con el ego más grande que los cheques de sus trajes.

—No es nada educado maltratar al anfitrión, Arthur.

El muy cretino sonríe.

—Qué vas a ser tú mi anfitrión, Eames —dice—. En todo caso lo será la Reina de Inglaterra, o quizá el tío que se está forrando con el dineral que pago por mi habitación de hotel.

Eames palmea otra vez más la cajetilla de tabaco, a punto de sacarla y tener algo más que hacer.

—Eres un niño malcriado, ¿te lo habían dicho?

Arthur se encoge de hombros y lanza esa mirada de pícaro de diez años. A Eames le sorprende lo joven que parece en ocasiones.

Se decide y saca el cartón de nicotina. Con un movimiento automático coge un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a los labios. Una mirada de soslayo más tarde y le está ofreciendo uno a Arthur.

Permanecen en silencio durante un rato, fumando y contemplando la tumba de una actriz de hace tres siglos.

*

No se trata de un trabajo particularmente difícil. Lo único que Eames tiene que hacer es seguir a un tipo al que Arthur está investigando. Bueno, al guardaespaldas del tipo al que Arthur está investigando.

Ha hecho cosas mucho mas peligrosas que esas. Quizá es por eso que le molesta hacerlo. ¿Que por qué lo hace? No tiene la mas puta idea.

*

La verdad es que siempre ha sido bastante destructivo. Lo averiguó con catorce años, justo en el momento en el que le asestó un puñetazo al chico del que estaba enamorado. Tal vez se trate de problemas para confiar en la gente, o quizá es que Eames tiene miedo a las relaciones. Lo que sí sabe con certeza es que siempre pone una excusa para evitar ser feliz.

Tal vez es por eso que se tortura de esta manera.

*

Vladimir Bilik es uno de esos tíos que acojonan. Criado en una destartalada Unión Soviética, encerrado en un reformatorio, aliado con drogas y con armas. Tener a un tío como Bilik de guardaespaldas es como ser mejor amigo de Satanás.

O peor.

Es muy posible que Eames esté exagerando; al fin y al cabo él no es más que un humilde ladrón.

Con una taza de café en la mano, repasa la ficha que Arthur le ha dado. No es para nada escueta, pero hay detalles que tienen que conseguirse según las reglas de la vieja escuela. Eames es bueno para estas cosas.

Moja un cruasán del Tesco en el café y le da un bocado. Eames cree que los cruasanes del Tesco están infinitamente infravalorados. Y todo por setenta y cinco peniques.

Con un rotulador fino de color azul hace un par de anotaciones en los márgenes del documento. Son cosas absurdas: ademanes, tics, fetiches sexuales. Cosas que las personas muchas veces catalogan como poco importantes, pero que para Eames son detalles que definen a una persona, su carácter, su personalidad.

Su móvil vibra de repente contra el parqué del suelo, produciendo un sonido desagradable. Se estira para cogerlo y lo desbloquea. La pantalla de inicio le advierte de que tiene un mensaje sin leer, proveniente de un número desconocido.

_VB. 201 Wardour St. 9pm. Mañana._

Eames murmura para sí. Es de Arthur, obviamente. Una pequeña ayudita para saber por dónde empezar. Por más que se empeñe en negarlo, esto que Arthur le está obligando a hacer bajo el pretexto de “favor” es un trabajo en toda regla. Incluso si él no va a participar activamente en el sueño.

Eames se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la cocina. Necesita otro café.

*

La primera vez que robó tenía doce años y volvía del colegio. Era hora punta en los estrechos vagones del metro y un hombre de traje se guardó mal la cartera en el bolsillo del abrigo.

La familia de Eames no era rica, no. Sin embargo, no tenían problemas de dinero. ¿Por qué cogió la cartera? Pues, porque estaba ahí. Porque _podía_. Alargó el brazo, cerró la mano alrededor del cuero sin ninguna sutileza y se guardó el objeto en los pantalones del uniforme.

Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Dos paradas más tarde, Eames se estaba bajando con las piernas temblando y una corriente eléctrica en el pecho. Mantuvo la compostura hasta salir a la calle, donde echó a correr, temiendo que alguien lo estuviera vigilando.

Pero no.

Incluso cuando abrió la cartera en la soledad de su habitación, Eames no podía saber que ese sería el inicio de una larga carrera de robos, fraudes y acciones inmorales.

(O tal vez, muy en el fondo, sí).

*

_Los Ángeles de Peter Stringfellow_ es un sitio de bailarinas eróticas en mitad del Soho. Es curiosa la cantidad de antros de este estilo que están en una zona tan popular como el Soho londinense, aunque si uno lo piensa detenidamente, es una excelente decisión empresarial.

Eames sabe de primera mano que hay que pagar veinte libras para entrar en el local, y otras veinte para que tengas tu propio baile privado.

No es su sitio ni de lejos. Él pertenece a casinos clandestinos y bares con comida dudosa, no a clubes de striptease que pretenden ser exclusivos.

Se fuma un cigarrillo a unos metros de la entrada. Hay gente haciendo cola y sobre las nueve de la noche, se abren oficialmente las puertas. ¿Cómo se autodenominaba este sitio? Ah, sí. Un _club para caballeros_.

Eames sonríe alrededor de una bocanada de humo.

Quince minutos más tarde, una limusina se detiene frente a la puerta y de ella bajan seis hombres. Uno es Vladimir Bilik.

Otro es Yuri Kozlov.

Ah.

*

Eames nunca ha sido un modelo social a seguir. A los pequeños hurtos le siguieron las falsificaciones, las peleas, el juego y después, con bastante frecuencia, el alcohol. Su historial es bastante variopinto, sobre todo desde antes de meterse en el mundo onírico.

Decidió dejar la mayor parte de eso atrás cuando le dieron la primera gran paliza de su vida. Un problema de juego (o un _pequeño desacuerdo monetario_ , como le dice a todo aquel que pregunte) llevó a que le partieran la mano y varios dedos. Un falsificador no puede permitirse esos deslices.

(Ahora Eames es perseguido por la Interpol y por los ejércitos privados de diferentes corporaciones, vendiéndose al mayor postor y lidiando con gente tal peligrosa como él. ¿Tener paz? Sobrevalorado).

Lo importante de la historia es que el casino con el que tuvo este pequeño problema pertenecía a Yuri Kozlov y era una tapadera para blanquear dinero de la droga.

*

Eames vive más en un búnker que en una casa. Se trata de un sitio oscuro por dentro y destartalado por fuera. A penas hay muebles: sólo un colchón, un pequeño armario y un sofá. Eames nunca se ha molestado en mantener una casa en la que iba a pasar unas cuantas noches al año.

Además, tampoco es técnicamente su casa.

Se supone que es de una tía abuela suya a la que no ha conocido jamás. Eames no tiene mucha familia (una tía y un par de primos; es posible que tenga un padre por ahí, pero no está seguro, ni le interesa averiguarlo), así que nadie ha reclamado la casa legalmente.

Así que, bueno, es muy probable que sea un ocupa.

Su madre no aprobaría.

Pero su madre lleva bajo tierra demasiado tiempo, así que Eames sólo puede imaginar su cara, sonreír para sí mismo y guardarse el sentimiento bajo llave.

*

El Café Rouge es caro. Sin embargo, tienen un café delicioso y un glamour aceptable. Eames se pone unos vaqueros, camisa y cárdigan e incluso se molesta en llevar un paraguas. No suele hacerlo. No tiene sentido en una ciudad como Londres, donde la lluvia va a colarse en tus huesos, con o sin paraguas.

Arthur sin embargo, va vestido como si estuvieran cenando en el Ritz. Eames no sabe si es ridículo o halagador.

—Vladimir Bilik es un hijo de puta —dice como quien no quiere la cosa cuando Arthur se sienta. Éste le lanza una mirada que grita _no me digas_ y llama a la camarera.

La conversación no empieza hasta que Arthur no ha pedido un café y unos huevos revueltos. 

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunta, pinchando un poco de desayuno.

Eames se encoge de hombros.

—Opino que hace demasiado frío para ser verano —empieza—, que ese traje que llevas tiene que ser nuevo, y que deberías haberte pedido tostadas.

Arthur bebe de su café, sin inmutarse.

—A pesar del interés que me suscite tu verborrea sobre mi ropa (que, por cierto, es nulo), me refería a otro tipo de opinión de carácter más _profesional_.

Eames se echa hacia adelante con una sonrisa y juguetea con las tazas.

—Tu hombre es un tío que se sabe controlar —contesta al final—. Bebe lo justo, folla lo necesario y golpea donde duele lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sepas que puede matarte.

Arthur asiente y saca un pequeño cuaderno negro del interior de su traje. Con una letra diminuta, apunta un par de notas en algún código que sólo entiende él.

—¿Algo más?

Eames empieza a escanear la cafetería con aire de aburrimiento. Se fija en una pareja de turistas, en el donut de un ejecutivo, en la falda de una muchacha demasiado joven como para ir bebiendo café.

—Es un paranoico por naturaleza —responde— y un homosexual reprimido —. Arthur alza una ceja, pero lo anota en su libretita. Eames recae en la anciana del fondo de la cafetería que juguetea distraída con sus perlas—. Creo que le va el sadomasoquismo. —Hace una pausa para recordar los zapatos del barista—. Oye, ¿desde cuándo estás metido en el mundo de las drogas?

Eames no suele fijar la mirada, no porque no esté prestando atención, sino todo lo contrario. Hay _demasiadas_ cosas a las que prestar atención como para detenerse en una sola. Sin embargo, cuando hace la pregunta, fija los ojos en la cara de Arthur.

(Es el rostro que más nervioso puede llegar a ponerlo. Es un rostro que a veces requiere de toda la atención de Eames, incluso después de años.)

—No estoy metido en nada —responde, mirando a Eames con cierta curiosidad—. Me han contratado para extraer algo.

—De un señor de la droga —añade Eames como si nada.

Arthur se limpia la boca con una servilleta.

—Tu preocupación es muy dulce —suspira el muy cretino—, pero sé cuidarme solito.

Eames asiente a nadie en particular y tamborilea los dedos contra su rodilla, luchando la tentación de buscar la cajetilla de tabaco.

—¿Puedo saber quién te ha contratado? —se le escapa de los labios.

Arthur pide la cuenta.

—No —responde. Con eso saca su cartera y paga lo de ambos, dejándole una generosa propina a la camarera, seguida de una sonrisa pícara—. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no es otro señor de la droga.

Eames no se siente mejor.

Eames no sabe lo que siente.

*

Lo cierto es—

Lo cierto es que Eames ha estado en una situación comprometida con Arthur. No incómoda, o peligrosa (en las que también han estado juntos varias veces, la mayoría de ellas, insultándose), sino _comprometida_.

Fue la segunda vez que trabajaron en equipo, ellos y Cobb. Una extracción corporativa, algo bastante rutinario teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Y las circunstancias eran un subconsciente militarizado y un Dominic Cobb que empezaba a perder la cabeza.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando Arthur recibió un tiro en el abdomen y empezó a sangrar como un cerdo. Cobb no estaba ahí (Cobb rara vez está ahí, y cuando lo está es para empeorar las cosas, o eso cree Eames) y Arthur era el soñador.

Acabar retenidos en una habitación, devolviendo disparos y esperando a que Cobb terminara el trabajo no fue parte del plan. Y Arthur ama los planes, Eames lo sabe de primera mano.

 _Joder_ era lo único que se le escapaba a Arthur. Bueno, eso y sangre a raudales.

—Va a salir bien —respondía Eames.

Era más para él que para Arthur.

*

Conseguir un PASIV es increíblemente difícil. Hay pocos, son caros y por encima de todo, están catalogados de ilegales. También es cierto que oficialmente no existen.

Eames no tiene necesidad de tener uno propio. A pesar de todos los trabajos oníricos en los que ha trabajado, aún es capaz de tener sus propios sueños y prefiere que siga así. Necesita la aleatoriedad y el caos de los sueños reales.

Sin embargo, a veces requiere de sueños lúcidos. Necesita falsificar en sueños, crear algunas personas, imitar a otras.

En Mombasa, recurre a Yusuf. En Londres, visita a Jameelah.

Jameelah cobra un precio desorbitante por disfrutar de sueños compartidos, pero hace descuento a sus regulares. A Eames se lo deja gratis debido a un acuerdo al que llegaron hace años: él la mantiene alejada de problemas con la justicia y ella le deja utilizar su PASIV.

Eames quiere saber cómo se hizo ella con uno, pero con esta mujer es mejor no preguntar.

Jameelah lo deja siempre solo. Únicamente viene para asegurarse de que sigue bien y contento. Por lo demás, cada vez que Eames se da quince minutos de Somnacin, está absolutamente solo con su subconsciente.

Si es una tendencia antisocial, a Eames le da igual.

*

Dominic Cobb lo llama un día en el que está falsificando pasaportes por puro aburrimiento. Es incómodo y escueto, pero Eames sabe que es una llamada de cortesía.

O cree que lo es hasta que Cobb dice:

—¿Sabes algo de Arthur? Sé que está en Londres.

Eames sabe algo de Arthur. Eames sabe mucho de Arthur. Eames ha descubierto quién trabaja con él en este caso y por dónde están investigando. Qué coño, Eames habla con Arthur bastante seguido, teniendo en cuenta que él no está contratado.

—No —responde—. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera correteando por las faldas de la Madre Patria.

Cobb cuelga más tarde y lo deja en silencio en su casa.

Eames suspira y pega una foto en su nuevo pasaporte alemán.

*

Cuando necesita falsificar en sueños, recurre a su Sala de los Espejos. Es una reconstrucción de la del Palacio de Versalles y si Dominic Cobb la viera, se arrancaría el pelo y gritaría que no hay que construir basándose en el mundo real.

Lo que ocurre es que Eames tiene una técnica infalible para saber si está soñando o no: ponerse delante de un espejo e intentar cambiar. Si no puede, está despierto. Es simple. Y, en caso de duda, tiene uno de esos tótems de los que le habló Arthur hace años.

En su Sala de los Espejos ha sido desde la dependienta de un Starbucks hasta Enrique VIII. Depende de qué tan aburrido se halle.

También ha sido Arthur.

Es una falsificación recurrente en su vida, sobre todo cada vez que se ven. Hay algo en la mirada de Arthur que Eames necesita duplicar.

No siempre lo consigue.

*

Su madre le dijo una vez que tiene la tendencia a obsesionarse con detalles. Eames le respondió que también suele obsesionarse con personas.

Su madre era una mujer maravillosa y, a la vez, absolutamente normal.

Eames la falsificó una vez.

Al despertar, vomitó del horror y no salió de su casa en días.

*

Para bien o para mal, la relación entre Arthur y Eames dio un giro en aquel estúpido sueño. Eames no suele contar la anécdota, pero cuando lo hace, dice lo mismo que le dijo a Cobb: el sueño se estaba desmoronando y en el momento en el que recibió el visto bueno de que la extracción estaba hecha, Eames le metió una piadosa bala a Arthur en la sien y luego esperó a que el techo se le viniera encima.

Esa es la versión oficial. La que Eames cuenta cuando le dan muchas cervezas y preguntan por Arthur.

Pero la versión extraoficial, la versión de lo que pasó _de verdad_... Esa no ha salido a la luz nunca.

Porque cómo va a contar Eames que mientras tenía una mano sobre la herida de bala de Arthur, se puso a contar la munición que le quedaba en el cargador de la pistola. Cómo va a decir que ver a Arthur desangrándose y aferrándose a la solapa de su chaqueta le hizo decidir rápido. Cómo se le puede ocurrir siquiera susurrar que con una sonrisa empática dijo _la última bala para ti, Arthur_ y que la respuesta fue _es todo un caballero, señor Eames_.

Eames nunca habla de su verdadero nombre, o de su madre, o de la primera vez que mató a una persona. Eames tampoco habla de que se inclinó sobre Arthur hasta sentir el calor de su respiración entrecortada y que le dijo _hora de despertar_ , antes de rozarle los labios y ponerle una bala en la cabeza.

*

Su casa en Londres no sólo está vacía en cuanto a mobiliario, sino también en lo que respecta a comida. Eames suele pedir para llevar, suele desayunar fuera y, si se ve obligado a comprar provisiones, se hace con aquello que vaya a comer en pocos días.

Probablemente, si esto fuera Mombasa, las cosas no serían así. Pero, ¿Londres? Londres es la ciudad que Eames evita como a la plaga.

Está en el supermercado, esquivando ancianas y chavales con prisa. Compra bolsitas de té y leche, alguna pizza y fruta. Compra poco y de la mejor calidad porque puede permitírselo (incluso si la voz de su madre le susurra que eso es derrochar).

Recibe un mensaje de texto en la sección de los congelados. Es de un número desconocido (es de _Arthur_ ) y dice únicamente: _la extracción es en dos días_.

Eames mira la pantalla de su teléfono durante un buen rato, mientras la gente deambula con prisas a su alrededor. No es... No es algo que Arthur haga, eso de ir divulgando información. Si te dice algo es porque quiere que lo sepas.

La verdad es que Eames no sabe por qué a Arthur le interesa contarle esto en particular.

Con decisión, gira sobre sí mismo y va hacia la sección de la pasta.

En el camino responde al mensaje con _cena a las siete_ y la dirección de su casa.

*

Eames sabe que es una persona lista. Se lo han dicho en numerosas ocasiones.

Eso no quiere decir que sepa qué está haciendo.

*

Cuando abre la puerta, Arthur está apoyado en el umbral con uno de sus mejores trajes y una botella de merlot.

—No es por ofender, pero esta casa necesita obras.

Eames sonríe de lado y lo deja pasar.

—Ya decía yo que me olvidaba algo —responde.

Cenan en la cocina porque es el único sitio donde pueden sentarse. La mesa es pequeña y las sillas dispares, pero Arthur no hace ningún comentario mientras se quita la chaqueta del traje y rebusca un sacacorchos en los cajones.

Eames ignora el ritmo de su corazón y termina la salsa de queso para la pasta.

—No tengo copas para eso —murmura mientras cuela los raviolis y los pone en un bol.

Arthur ríe por la nariz y coge dos vasos al azar.

—Me lo imaginaba.

La pasta está pasable, el vino está en su punto y Arthur es magnífico para mantener cualquier tipo de conversación. Es surrealista verlo moviéndose con tanta gracia y tranquilidad en la cocina de su casa, tanto que Eames está tentado de buscar un espejo y cerciorarse de que no está soñando.

—Dime la verdad —se interrumpe Arthur con tono conspirativo—, ¿esta casa es tuya?

Eames se encoge de hombros.

—Depende del punto de vista.

Arthur sonríe entonces, con hoyuelos y todo. Eames se esfuerza por no buscar la cajetilla de tabaco hasta que se acuerda de que puede fumar aquí si quiere.

—Eres un caso perdido —suspira Arthur antes de comerse su último ravioli.

Eames acaba encendiendo su cigarrillo.

—Dijo el ladrón.

De repente, hay más vino en su vaso.

—Sólo a tiempo parcial.

El silencio es dulce y tranquilo. Eames se había olvidado de que tiene un CD puesto de fondo, pero la voz del solista llena la habitación en cuanto ellos se callan. Arthur juguetea con el borde de su vaso y Eames memoriza el gesto para sus falsificaciones.

—Dime algo real.

La petición lo coge por sorpresa. Eames respira humo y lanza el cigarrillo al fregadero.

—¿Real?

Arthur gesticula con la mano y se sirve más vino. Tiene la punta de las orejas de un adorable color rosado y Eames no puede dejar de mirárselas.

—Algo verdadero —explica—. Sobre ti.

Eames traga.

—Me gano el pan mintiendo, Arthur —razona—. Lo hago por una razón.

Arthur parece frustrado de repente. Tiene la corbata aflojada y ojos cansados. Eames quiere preguntarle sobre el caso, quiere preguntarle si está bien. Quiere decirle que tenga cuidado.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu certificado de nacimiento —gruñe—. Sino... No sé... ¿Qué querías ser cuando eras pequeño?

Eames alza las cejas con la sorpresa y sonríe amargamente.

—¿Qué querías ser tú? —evade la pregunta.

Arthur se da cuenta, pero no dice nada.

—Batman —responde, como si fuera algo natural.

Eames no puede contener la carcajada, imaginándose a un pequeño Arthur, todo ropa holgada y miembros descoordinados. Es una ilusión dulce y se la guarda en lo más profundo, planeando de antemano sueños y experimentos para volver a verla.

—¿Y tú? —viene la pregunta a traición.

Eames cierra los ojos, aferrándose a la imagen de Arthur por última vez.

—¿Yo? —repite—. Yo quería ser invisible.

*

Es mentira.

Arthur y él no han tenido una situación comprometida.

Han tenido varias.

Como aquella vez en la que Arthur le partió el cuello a una proyección por dislocarle la clavícula a Eames. O aquella vez en la que tuvieron que esconderse en un piso franco y dormir juntos porque no había calefacción y la helada Rusia se mostró implacable.

O durante la planificación de Origen, donde ambos se pusieron a fumar en lo alto del onírico Aon Center y, apoyado en la barandilla, Arthur le susurró:

—¿Cuánto crees que podemos aguantar así?

No se refería en absoluto al trabajo que tenían que desempeñar. Sin embargo, Eames no dijo nada y cambió de tema.

*

Hace un día magnífico en el cementerio de Paddington y no es en absoluto lo que Eames hubiera deseado. Prefiere lluvia y tormenta, prefiere frío y viento antes que un cielo despejado y un sol radiante.

La mayoría de veces es porque un día bonito lo obliga a traer flores y su madre nunca fue muy fan de ellas.

(El resto de veces es porque Eames necesita que el mundo se derrumbe a su alrededor para sentirse más sereno por dentro.)

—Aquí estamos —dice.

La lápida es sencilla. Sobresale del suelo cubierto de hierba y está tallada en el simple epitafio de “amada madre y mentora”. Es fácil de mantener para alguien que, digamos, no está en el país más que dos veces al año.

—Feliz cumpleaños —saluda, agachándose y dejando los claveles ante la lápida—. Sé que no son tus favoritos, pero no vendían otros.

Se permite cinco minutos en los que habla al viento sobre tonterías y anécdotas personales en diferentes países. No dice nada sobre su trabajo, sobre sus delitos o sobre su doble moral. No lo dijo antes, no lo dirá ahora (no lo dirá nunca).

Se pone de pie un segundo, mira el nombre de su madre y asiente para sí mismo.

—Espero que estés bien —dice. Traga. Suspira—. Yo lo estoy intentando.

Se marcha y el día sigue siendo espléndido.

*

Eames no siente compasión por sí mismo. Le parece desagradable.

Su padre los abandonó cuando él tenía seis meses. Su madre lo dejó diecinueve años después. Son cosas que pasan y que la gente tiene que superar. Eames (sólo que no se llamaba _Eames_ por aquel entonces) se las apañó muy bien, gracias. No ganó su carisma en una partida de póquer precisamente.

Eames no siente compasión.

La compasión no le sirve de nada a un criminal.

*

El trabajo se va a la mierda.

Eames lo sabe en el segundo en el que un número desconocido lo llama y la voz al otro lado le dice _necesito tu ayuda_.

—La estación de autobuses de Victoria —gruñe él—. Cuarenta minutos.

Cuelga y coge una bolsa de basura para todos los restos que quedan por la casa. Maleta preparada en mano, sale de la casa y la cierra a cal y canto. Se deshace de la bolsa y de la tarjeta SIM del teléfono móvil.

Está en piloto automático cuando se monta en el metro y media hora más tarde sale de la Estación de Trenes de Victoria en dirección a la de autobuses. Cuenta los minutos que tarda a pie, recordándose dónde ha metido la Beretta en caso de necesitarla.

La estación de autobuses es un sitio pequeño y confuso, lleno de gente esperando y olores dispares. No se detiene hasta que no llega a una ventanilla y compra dos pasajes con dirección Southampton, incluso si su cerebro ya le está diciendo que es una pésima idea.

No se inmuta cuando una persona se detiene a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo Eames ve a Arthur, vestido en ropa casual y sin peinar. Menos proclive a llamar la atención.

Pagan en metálico y Eames lo conduce a la dársena por donde va a salir su autobús. Es ridículo, se dice. Esto es ridículo.

Arthur y él no cruzan palabra hasta que llegan a Southampton.

—¿A dónde vamos? —aventura Arthur ofreciéndole un café horroroso del único puestecito de la estación.

Eames se lo bebe de todas formas.

—Salisbury —contesta muy a su pesar.

*

Es posible que suene trágico, pero Eames no confía en las personas. Es capaz de fingir que lo hace (muchas veces las vidas de los que trabajan con él están tan en peligro como la suya propia, por lo que no es descabellado sentirse más seguro a su alrededor), pero la verdad es que es un ser solitario y paranoico.

Estaba preparado para vender a Cobb después de haberla cagado con Cobol. El precio de su cabeza era interesante y Dominic no era nada para él (nada salvo un profesor de arquitectura con una mente brillante echada a perder).

Llevar acabo Origen fue en parte lo que lo convenció de no venderlo a Cobol. Lo demás fue Arthur.

Eames estaba preparado para vender a Dominic Cobb.

Lo que no estaba preparado era para vender a Arthur.

Se odia un poco por ello cada día.

*

El piso es de sus abuelos.

Bueno. _Era_. Ya no están precisamente como para vivir en él.

Es arriesgado utilizarlo como piso franco porque está asociado al nombres de Eames como herencia (a su _verdadero_ nombre; al que le puso su madre hace casi treinta y cinco años atrás; a ése), pero lo cierto es que Eames no ha estado pensado con lógica desde que Arthur le pidió que trabajara con él.

Los muebles están tal cual la última vez, sólo que cubiertos por sábanas. Las cortinas están echadas y el aire viciado permanece inerte en el salón. Eames conecta el transformador de la luz y luego se adentra en el diminuto piso hacia una de las habitaciones.

Es el último sitio en el que su madre se sintió feliz.

Respirando hondo abre las cortinas y deja entrar luz natural.

En Salisbury va a llover.

Arthur tiene la decencia de cerrar la puerta principal y echar el pestillo.

*

La espera es una mierda.

Eames sabe que Arthur no va a poder pisar Londres hasta dentro de un tiempo. Y todo por un soplo. _Nos estaban esperando_ , gruñe Arthur como explicación. _En mi vida he esquivado tantas balas_.

Es raro verlo aquí, con vaqueros y camisetas y este aire de gato encerrado. Arthur está incómodo y cada día que pasa se vuelve más irritable por estar aquí, escondido. Lo peor es que Eames está en la misma situación.

Muchas veces se buscan las cosquillas, metafóricamente hablando. Se lanzan puyas y se presionan. Eames está deseando que Arthur le lance un puñetazo.

Se quiebra él primero, todo sea dicho.

—Deberíamos quemar esta casa y huir del país ahora mismo —sugiere Arthur desde el salón. Tiene el portátil sobre el regazo y probablemente esté jugando al Buscaminas.

—No vamos a quemar nada —ladra él.

No es su momento más brillante, lo admite. Arthur se da cuenta, pero el muy gilipollas no sabe escoger sus batallas.

O quizá, sí.

—Ah, esta casa significa algo para ti, entonces.

Eames le lanza una mirada asesina desde detrás de su periódico. La mueca de Arthur no es mucho menos peligrosa. Llevan así cinco días.

—Eso no es cosa tuya.

Arthur aparta el ordenador y se inclina hacia adelante.

—Qué poco profesional, señor Eames.

Si deja el periódico sobre la mesita del salón con más fuerza de la necesaria, es debido a que le tiemblan las manos y no quiere cometer una estupidez. Se pone de pie y va hasta la cocina.

—A mí no me pillaron in fraganti jugando en la mente de un narcotraficante.

La verdad es que Eames tampoco sabe escoger sus batallas.

Arthur lo sigue. Claro que lo sigue. El enfrentamiento está en el aire y la tensión va a hacer estallar todo a su alrededor. Están frustrados e iracundos, Arthur ha sobrevivido a un tiroteo y Eames no está en su mejor época del año.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —sisea Arthur desde el umbral de la cocina y Eames hace como que se sirve café.

Lo que dice a continuación, lo suelta sin pensar. Es un error y él sabe que es un error incluso antes de que salga de su boca, pero quiere echar sal en la herida y no le importa. No le importa _nada_.

—Tal vez deberías limitarte a ser el perrito faldero de Cobb —escupe con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios—. Eso se te daba _tan_ bien.

La cara de Arthur refleja tantísimas emociones que Eames no sabe con cuál quedarse, pero Arthur decide por él y su expresión se vuelve anodina. Insípida.

—Oh, Eames —murmura—, no te creía un sentimental.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arthur está contra la pared, el antebrazo de Eames presionando justo en la base de su tráquea. Arthur jadea por la boca, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios enrojecidos. Eames le respira las exhalaciones, tan cerca que puede oír los latidos de su corazón. Es entonces cuando recae en la presión fría y metálica bajo su mentón.

Arthur también se da cuenta porque sonríe (una mueca falta de emoción) y susurra:

—Dame una razón. Venga, dame una razón.

La Glock bajo su barbilla es casi un antídoto para el veneno que tiene en las venas. Apoya la frente contra la de Arthur y jadean juntos, rozándose de pies a cabeza. Sería tan, pero _tan_ fácil...

Eames quita poco a poco el antebrazo y Arthur aparta su pistola. Se miran unos segundos en los que el aire parece viciado.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmura Eames más para sí que para Arthur—. Coge una chaqueta.

La ira se desvanece de la cara de Arthur y sólo queda cansancio.

—Vale.

*

Siempre ha creído que el camino hacia The Close es en realidad una construcción onírica. Las casitas y negocios de dos o tres pisos se mezclan con restos arquitectónicos medievales que Eames encuentra fascinantes.

High Street Gate es un ejemplo de ello.

Arthur se detiene un segundo al verla, tan pequeña e inesperada. Eames le espera unos pasos más adelante, observando cómo los ojos de Arthur se quedan con los detalles, con el emblema real y con lo estrecha que es la calle.

Parece más joven con aquella mirada de asombro.

Aquella expresión se acentúa cuando ven la catedral. Eames no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando Arthur saca una moleskine de la nada y garabatea notas y esbozos de la construcción que tiene delante. No es un gran arquitecto, Arthur. No tiene ese _algo más_ que tenía Cobb, que tiene Ariadne. Pero eso no lo hace malo. Eames ha estado en sus sueños; Eames sabe que desde que Cobb dejó de construir, muchas veces Arthur tuvo que encargarse de eso también.

Arthur ama los detalles igual que Eames, en eso son iguales. Y aquella catedral, con sus pináculos y sus vidrieras son para Arthur una forma de mejorar, de llevar a sus sueños un poco de perfección del mundo real.

—Va a llover —murmura, intentando sacudirse la sensación extraña (bueno, no tan extraña) que le produce Arthur.

Éste lo mira, apartando el bolígrafo del papel.

—¿Podemos entrar?

Eames sonríe.

*

Toman té en una minúscula cafetería cerca de la Plaza Mayor. Toman té como es debido, con leche y en tazas dispares. Eames descubre que Arthur es un adicto al azúcar, incluso si intenta ocultarlo. Le parece un detalle de incalculable valor y se dice a sí mismo en ese momento que no puede estar más jodido.

—¿Qué? —se queja Arthur, pero en sus ojos hay una sonrisa.

Eames corta un trozo de su tarta de manzana.

—Nada.

*

—¿Por qué Salisbury?

Eames ve las aguas cristalinas del río Avon fluir con tranquilidad bajo sus pies.

—¿Por qué no? —responde.

Arthur se apoya en la barandilla del pequeño puentecito y parece tentado de agacharse y tocar el agua.

—No es precisamente una ciudad donde perderte —comenta Arthur, la voz ligera. Serena.

Eames mira al cielo. Las nubes se arremolinan y no hay que prestar mucha atención para oír los truenos en la distancia.

—No sé —empieza, distante.

 _Porque recuerdo felicidad estando aquí_ , piensa. _Porque me siento en paz_.

Sin embargo, lo que dice es:

—Porque a ella amaba este sitio.

Los músculos de Arthur se tensan cuando se gira hacia él, prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Ella?

Eames se mira las manos.

—Mi madre.

*

Las cosas mejoran en los días siguientes. Ya no se quieren sacar los ojos y cuando sienten que se ahogan, huyen a pasear o a beber té, o café, o Foster's.

Sus abuelos y su madre solían decirle que era un poco obtuso. Eames lo sabe. Es por eso que se esfuerza el doble. No sabe si es porque Arthur se lo merece o porque Eames simplemente quiere esforzarse por él.

Tampoco sabe si esto es debilidad o qué.

Nunca ha tenido que preocuparse de tantos sentimientos.

Al menos no desde hace casi quince años.

*

Para qué mentir.

Siempre ha sido un tío solitario.

*

El viento es implacable y las heladas gotas de lluvia se cuelan hasta en los huesos. Desde allí arriba, las planicies de Wiltshire son verdes y eternas.

—Magnífico —susurra Arthur a su lado.

Eames asiente.

Da igual cuántas veces esté en este monte, Stonehenge es igual de impresionante.

Arthur está escuchando la grabación histórica para los turistas, apretando números en su aparato para oír más sobre los mitos y las leyendas de la construcción. Parece un niño pequeño, con un anorak verde y un paraguas olvidado en el bolsillo.

El viento bailotea a su alrededor y les revuelve el cabello. Muchos turistas intentan darse prisa porque la tenue llovizna les parece molesta y nubes mucho más pesadas acechan en el horizonte.

Arthur y él dan poco a poco la vuelta a Stonehenge, sin preocuparse de nada. Eames sabe que Arthur está memorizando detalles para anotarlos en su libreta más tarde. No sólo de los monolitos, sino de los campos y los bosques que se aprecian desde aquí.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —murmura Eames.

Tardan más de una hora en irse, pero no hay nadie para reprochárselo.

*

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Están en la parada del autobús, tomándose unos cafés demasiado caros para su calidad. El cielo se ha vuelvo negro y todos los turistas murmuran preocupados, rezando por que el autobús llegue rápido.

—Cómo olvidarme —contesta. Quizá Eames se acuerda demasiado bien de aquel día, sobre todo tras haber soñado con él innumerables veces—. Casi le partes la cara a nuestro químico. ¿Cómo era? ¿Fleming? ¿Fabozzi? ¿Farah?

Arthur ahora una risa.

—Flambert. Y era un idiota.

Eames esconde las manos en los bolsillos.

—En eso tienes razón.

El autobús del tour aparece por la carretera y los pasajeros se posicionan en fila india para subir. Eames saca los pasajes que han comprado a Salisbury y juguetea con ellos.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé? —continúa Arthur a su lado—. Sobre ti, quiero decir.

Eames finge una mueca de dolor.

—¿Quiero saberlo?

Para su sorpresa, Arthur le asesta un puñetazo sin sentimiento en el hombro, mientras intenta suprimir una sonrisa con hoyuelos y todo.

—Serás cabrón —gruñe.

La cola va disminuyendo poco a poco ante ellos. Entonces la voz de Arthur se vuelve bajita.

—Pensé que eras la persona más impresionante que había conocido nunca.

Sólo quedan un par de pasajeros delante suya. Sus manos empiezan a juguetear con los pasajes otra vez, anhelando tener una cajetilla de tabaco.

Hace más de una década desde que a Eames se le subieron los colores.

—¿Y en qué ha cambiado eso? —pregunta como si no le importara. No mira a Arthur, sino que centra la atención en dar el primer paso dentro del autobús.

Sin embargo, unos dedos le quitan los pasajes y Eames tiene que alzar la vista. Arthur está serio y ligeramente nervioso. Eames ve en sus ojos aquel brillo que lo fascina y que no consigue falsificar en sus sueños.

—En absolutamente nada —responde Arthur y su voz no es más que un susurro.

*

Llegan al piso completamente empapados porque la tormenta decidió azotarlos en los diez minutos que hay desde la parada del autobús hasta la casa. Entran riéndose entre jadeos de tanto correr.

—El tiempo británico es _ridículo_.

Eames se quita la chaqueta y la ve dejar charcos en el parqué.

—Cuidado, que me vas a ofender.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si tú eres más ridículo todavía.

Negando con la cabeza, Eames se acerca a Arthur y le quita el anorak de los hombros. Es un gesto tan doméstico que le produciría arcadas si se tratara de otra persona, u otra circunstancia. Lo cierto es que no se da cuenta en realidad de que lo hace, sino que es un movimiento automático que le exige su cuerpo. Cuando se separa de Arthur con el abrigo en la otra mano, éste tiene una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

Eames se da cuenta entonces de lo que acaba de hacer. Se da _cuenta_.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Quieres un té? —cambia de tema, apartando la mirada y congratulándose por no haber titubeado.

Arthur carraspea.

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa, me vas a dejar el parqué perdido de...

— _Eames_.

Se da la vuelta en la entrada al salón, poniendo su mejor cara de póquer. Con suerte, Arthur no lo torturará y se olvidará del gesto, de las conversaciones, de que Eames acaba de bajar la guardia hasta el infierno.

Pero Arthur no es así. Arthur nunca ha sido así y Eames no le querría si fuese de otra manera.

Necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo en el momento en el que Arthur se le acerca. La casa se queda en absoluto silencio salvo por la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y por el corazón de Eames martilleando en su pecho.

Entonces Arthur ( _Arthur Arthur Arthur_ ) lo atrae por el cuello de la camisa y su mirada parece serena, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ahí es cuando le besa.

Arthur le besa.

Los labios húmedos y fríos resbalan contra los suyos, cautos, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. No puede durar más de cinco segundos, pero les da tiempo a ambos a cerrar los ojos.

Arthur se aparta unos centímetros, mirando la reacción de Eames y él... Bueno, él tiene que evitar lanzarse de cabeza porque es un paranoico, es un tío con problemas para mantener una relación normal, él está jodido y es un obtuso y es denso. Y entonces abre la boca y le sale un:

—¿Estás seguro?

Y es tan bajito que le duele a él mismo porque está gritando a voces su vulnerabilidad.

La mano de Arthur sigue en su camisa y se resbala hasta su pecho. Eames sabe perfectamente que puede sentir el corazón desbocado que está enterrado allí.

Arthur no deja de mirarlo.

—Para nada —responde, incluso más bajo que él—. No estoy seguro de nada.

Pero no se aparta.

Y Eames... Eames tiene un límite. Eames siente que la pared que ha estado construyendo durante años para evitar este momento se viene abajo del todo. Siente que las manos le tiemblan y que la respiración se le entrecorta y de repente se deja ir, cogiendo a Arthur por la nuca y besándolo con fuerza.

Arthur le enreda un brazo alrededor del cuello y otro alrededor de la cintura, casi tan desbocado como él. Acaban contra una de las paredes del salón, besándose y jadeando e intentando decirse con dientes y lengua lo que no se han dicho desde hace _siglos_.

Al primer nombre que se escapa le siguen frases entrecortadas como _desde cuándo_ , y _años, imbécil, años_ , y _no me lo puedo creer, tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas_ , y _no me obligues a marcharme que te juro que lo hago_. Arthur le tira desesperadamente de la camisa y Eames obedece, desvistiéndose con dedos entumecidos. Se mueven con torpeza debido a la ropa húmeda y a las articulaciones frías. Arthur se da en el codo contra la pared varias veces y Eames se ríe un poco.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —le gruñe Arthur cuando se le atascan los vaqueros.

Eames está demasiado ocupado mordiéndole el hombro.

Si llegan a la habitación es por pura suerte. Está en penumbras y fría, como el resto de la casa. Permanecen de pie frente a la cama, con cuerpos helados y tiritando un poco, porque no se atreven a dejar de besarse. O quizá es Eames que no quiere dejar de besar a Arthur, ni de pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo.

—Venga —deja escapar Arthur contra sus labios—. Que no me voy a ningún sitio —añade, como si Eames fuera a dejarlo alejarse más de dos centímetros.

—Siempre que te tengo delante —se le resbala de los labios—, tengo la necesidad de comprobar mi tótem.

Los dedos de Arthur lo cogen por el cabello y lo detienen. Eames baja un momento la mirada y aprieta los dientes porque ahí está, lo ha dicho. Se ha expuesto más de lo que es estrictamente necesario, más desnudo espiritualmente de lo que lo está físicamente.

Arthur apoya la frente contra la suya y respira hondo.

—Qué lerdo eres —articula, entre exasperado y afectuoso—. Mírame.

Eames obedece. Las pupilas de Arthur están dilatadas y el cabello se le riza detrás de las orejas. Entonces, muy despacito, Arthur le susurra algo contra los labios. Dice _te crees que eres el único_ , dice _vamos_ , dice un nombre que definitivamente no es _Eames_ , un nombre que no se ha pronunciado en esta casa desde hace más de quince años.

Arthur lo llama por su nombre de verdad y Eames se rompe en sus brazos.

—Eso es hacer trampa —consigue acusarlo.

Pero no importa porque empuja a Arthur contra las sábanas y se dedican a sudarlas todo el día.

*

—¿Qué opinas de El Cabo?

Arthur se estira, su cuerpo haciendo un arco precioso en la cama. Se echa de lado y apoya la cabeza en la mano.

—Calor —responde—. ¿Por qué?

Eames se encoge de hombros contra la almohada.

—Tengo un amigo en Portsmouth. Es piloto.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y le da una palmada en el barriga. Eames deja escapar un falso gruñido de dolor.

—¿Un amigo que nos va a llevar hasta Ciudad del Cabo?

Eames se hace el ofendido.

—Claro que no, Arthur. No seas rídiculo —dice y, antes de que Arthur puede hacer un broma con esa palabra, añade—: Nos llevaría hasta España y de allí volaríamos en condiciones.

Arthur parece pensárselo.

—Supongo que es una buena opción, al menos hasta que hable con Saito y le pida que arregle mi situación en Londres.

Eames se gira y lo mira a los ojos.

—Siempre puedo encargarme yo.

Arthur le pasa una mano por el cabello.

—A veces sueñas demasiado en grande.

Eames le da un beso con lengua, arrancándole un jadeo y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—Es la única manera de soñar, querido.

*

Eames no suele hacer promesas que no puede cumplir (no suele hacer promesas y punto), pero mientras cruzan el Canal de la Mancha, se dice que tendrá que hablarle a su madre de Arthur la próxima vez que pise Londres.

(Tampoco es una persona que sepa mantener una relación, pero cuando ve a Arthur desmontando sus pistolas para esconderlas en el equipaje, sabe que va a acabar esforzándose por esto que tienen entre ellos, sea lo que sea _esto_.

Y va a costar porque él no está muy bien en lo que a sentimientos se refiere, Arthur tiene muy poca paciencia a veces, y los dos tienen más cicatrices por dentro que por fuera, pero de alguna forma retorcida, encajan.

Eames no ha encajado en ningún sitio y con ninguna persona desde, bueno, nunca.)

—Deja de pensar y dame una mano —gruñe Arthur.

Eames sonríe, pero obedece.

—Siempre dando órdenes.

**Author's Note:**

> er. pues eso. el título está sacado de la nada.


End file.
